Bara no Tame ni
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Elex Media Komputindo | demographic = Josei | magazine = Petit Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1992 | last = 1998 | volumes = 16 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese josei manga by Akemi Yoshimura. It was published by Shogakukan from 1992 to 1998 in the magazine Petit Comic and collected in 16 tankōbon volumes. The series received the Shogakukan Manga Award for shōjo in 1994. The series was adapted as a popular Taiwanese drama, known as The Rose, starring S.H.E, Joe Cheng, and Jerry Huang. The live drama won Golden Bell Award in 2004 for Most Popular Drama. Wu Surou. The Epoch Times. [http://www.epochtimes.com/b5/4/11/26/n729678.htm The Rose wins Most Popular Drama at the Golden Bell Awards]. November 26, 2004. Retrieved February 26, 2007. Characters *'Yuri Makurano' She is a chubby, short girl, that was often been called 'ugly'. She lived together with her grandmother in a company dorm, since her grandmother worked at the company canteen. As she discovers when her grandmother dies, she is the daughter of a famous actress, named Shoko Hanai. Her first love is a western actor from a film she watched when she was in junior high. It later became known that it was her brother, Sumire. After she arrived, Yuri did almost all of the chores in Shoko's, house with the help of an old housekeeper. Yuri is actually not Shoko's daughter, but Kusanagi's daughter, meaning Yuri's only sibling relationship is with Aoi. In the Taiwanese drama, she is played by Ella Chen. *'Sumire Hanatashiki' Shoko Hanai's son with her second husband, an American producer. He was often mistaken as a girl, because of his name. Even though everyone in Shoko Hanai's family looks western, he is the only one possessing blue eyes. He once acted in a film made by his father. His role was a boy who kept silent, and jumped to the ocean to get his hat. Sumire once had a lover, named Seri. Seri is drawn as a perfect girl, kind and pretty with many friends, but was short-lived. After finishing college, he became a novelist. *'Aoi Hanatashiki' Shoko Hanai's second son with her fourth husband, named Kusanagi. He was brought to Shoko's house when he was 14 years old. He is homosexual and incestuous, for loving his own brother, Sumire. Aoi is found always eating; his snacks are ramen and katsudon. Even though he developed love for a boy, Fuyo always said he is bisexual, but he hasn't found the girl yet. Later on, he fell deeply in love with Yuri, although it was one sided since Yuri loved Sumire. *'Fuyo Hanatashiki' Shoko Hanai's first daughter with her first husband. She is a lazy girl, with her motto being "never do what has to be done", but actually she can do anything, from cooking to sewing. She once had a husband, but divorced later because her husband was a cheater with an Electra complex. She collected videos, and watches them all the time while drinking milk tea. Even though she hates her mother, she has already watched all her films. Fuyo is the first one to discover that Yuri is not Shoko Hanai's daughter, and later, not the daughter of Makurano. *'Shoko Hanai' Her real name is Deruko Hanatashiki. She is a pretty, metropolitan actress, who had a lot of boyfriends. Her mother came from Ireland, and lived in Satsuboro, Hokkaido. She is a player, resulting in many children from different men. Despite this, she once loved Yuri's father, Makurano Ichiro, deeply. *'Makurano Ichiro' Yuri's father, or the one who took care of Yuri for her first three years of life. He was a poor novelist and once Shoko Hanai's husband. Yuri is actually not his daughter, but Kusanagi's daughter. Because of Yuri, Shoko thought he was a cheater and divorced him without knowing that his life was about to ended. He i References External links * Category:Josei manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards it:Bara no tame ni ja:薔薇のために zh:薔薇之戀